mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Conquering Calradia
A lot of the things in this article are based how whoever edited it (edited by wikia contributer) gameplay style. Ex. He prefers Swadian Knights but some people prefer Sarradian Mamlukes or Vaegir Knights. It's mostly good advice just sletting people know following it word for word might not fit the type of play. I moved this to the talk section because I don't think it should be in the main article. I do agree that it is slightly bias... but the main things you should note is that: Swadian Knights - They ride the strongest horse in the game - the charger - while being a little slower and less maneuverable, they are better at charging and surviving. Soldiers don't really need the maneuver because they don't really use it. They just charge in and get stuck and start attacking. - They have better armour than mamlukes and vaegir knights (Coat of Plates as opposed to Banded Armour or Mamluke Mail) and always have a shield (Unlike vaegir knights) - Mamlukes are almost as strong as Swadian Knights but their blunt weapons make them deal less damage. They are good for taking prisoners though. But if you have the enterprises in each town, your income is good enough that you won't need to take too many prisoners for money. Nord Huscarls - Highest tier unit in the game. They are of the sergeant or guard class so they are foot infantry. Usually you only need footmen for defending your castle if you follow my guide-lines. - They are simply stronger than all the other infantry. Rhodok Sharpshooters - While they do not shoot as fast as archers, they deal more damage. They are ideal for my castle sieging strategy because they do more damage with each attack. It may take longer but it is more effective. - They also have more health and armour than most range units. On top of this, they have board shields which are very useful if you need to reposition them during a fight. These units are simply the strongest per unit. Since your max army size is capped at a very low amount (approx. 120-170 at late game), and you can't rely on allied support from lords, you must use the strongest army you can create with a low limit. Allied lords generally just run around trying to defend all their fiefs and barely ever help you when you marshall them together. I changed the wording a bit to attempt to satisfy your argument though. Thanks for the feedback. Renaming the article I'm not sure I like the entire premise of this article - I vote that this at least be renamed into "Conquering Calradia" or "Becoming Emperor/Empress". This article is about how to do those things, but that doesn't necessarily have to be how you "win the game", because you can also "win" by joining a faction and leading it to victory over all other factions, or by setting up a claimant to claim/reclaim their throne. You can also go for the purely apolitical merchant route. That's because this game is an open sandbox which doesn't follow a scripted plotline, and writing an article that ignores that misrepresents the game. (It also ignores female characters, and talks about the game from a Rambo player brute-force charge perspective, ignoring diplomatic or tactician playstyles.) Wraith Magus 20:53, September 14, 2011 (UTC) It should also be noted that though a agree with some of the article, there are several untrue statements within, such as having anything over a small number of lords makes them all hate you since they dont like it when you give other people land. While this might be the case at first, after your kingdom grows in size, asking the lords who they think should have a fief will show that the lords eventually stop asking for so much land for them selves, and suggest to you that their friends, or the most worthy peer should get the land If given to that lord, your relation ship increases with EVERY lord that choose that person, in addition to the lord that recieved it. Also, after a while your lords begin to recruit more and more troops till they are able to handle siege defenses, attacks, and efficient patrols by themselves. Having a good number of lords is imperitive later on, since when you make a new kingdom, there will be several points where not one, but every other faction is at war with you, and having to be at almost all the battles that are fought simply ensures that you will steadily begin to lose land, like when 4 of your fiefs are being sieged at the same time and you are forced to choose one to save while you will most likely lose all the other ones. :I concur that the article title is misleading at best for an open-ended sandbox game, I will move it. If there are obvious inaccuracies in the article, feel free to fix them. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 10:53, October 1, 2011 (UTC)